


Remains Of Me

by EzioBladeSpade



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzioBladeSpade/pseuds/EzioBladeSpade
Summary: Rewriting a wrong done in doomsday and in the deathly hallows.. Some couples shouldn't be driven apart by death or time. Some couples should be forever.. <3 <3
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Story of Chance Fest





	Remains Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for the Story Of Chance Fest Hosted By The FB Group ~Muse~ I rolled a 4 and chose the following three prompts!!  
> {I hope y'all enjoy} 
> 
> 1}Character:Nympadora Tonks  
> 2}Fandom Crossover:Doctor Who  
> 3}Title:Remains Of Me
> 
> {16}

[](https://ibb.co/XZzT23j)

Tonks brushed her hand over the hard engravings of Remus and Teddy's names that were etched into the cold marble. She missed their laughter. It had been a year to the day since Voldemort killed the survivor's families. He had decided that it was a worse punishment than killing the ones that had lived.

She was the last of the order. The rest died months after Voldemort's slaughter from heartache or attempting to kill him for what he'd done. She remembered thinking the last time she had been here that she was only a shell of the witch she once was. The world had felt as hollow as she had after he managed to taint every good memory and place of joy she held dear. The day she met them was the day she had realized this was no longer her home there was nothing left for her here. 

Tonks felt a hand gently squeeze her shoulder. 

"You alright?"

She gave a half-hearted smile up at the woman she had come to call her friend in the year they had been traveling together. 

"Yeah, I'm alright I just needed to visit so they knew I hadn't forgotten them."

"I doubt they would ever think you'd forgotten."

Tonks squeezed her hand and stood. 

"I hope your right, Rose."

The blond woman gave her a quick hug before looking around the graveyard. 

"Oh, where's he gotten off to now?"

Tonks looked around too with a soft laugh. 

"Knowing that Doctor of yours he's probably up to no good again."

Rose laughed with her as they began to head back to the large police box sitting outside the entrance of the cemetery. 

"Doctor?"

"Over here Rose!"

They found him leaning against a tree looking out over the landscape at the castle in the distance. 

"So that's Hogwarts than."

"What ya talking about there's nothing there," Rose said looking in the same direction, all she saw was a destroyed structure with warning signs. 

Tonks looked up at the doctor as a sly smirk crossed her face. 

"Oh no, the Doctors quite right there's definitely something there."

Rose looked from one to the other with growing confusion as they began walking towards the ruins. 

"I don't feel we should be here. It's as if I've forgotten something that needs to be done."

The Doctor grabbed her hand and lead her closer. 

"That's just the protection charms against muggles," Tonks remarked. 

"Against what?"

"It's what wizards call non-magic people." Said the doctor as he pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and began waving it over the stones.

"Ah, here we go."

Rose watched as a huge castle with a long bridge appears surrounded by a gorgeous clear blue lake. 

Tonks looked over at the doctor rather shocked. 

"I shouldn't be surprised with everything I've seen you do in the past year but I honestly didn't think you'd be able to bypass the protective magic of Hogwarts."

"It's old magic which gives it strength but I'm older and not bound to the rules of the wizarding world."

Rose was still gawking at the castle without speaking. 

"It's quite something isn't it?" Said Tonks. 

Rose nodded in response. 

"It's gorgeous."

Tonks turned to walk back the way they had come with an air of sadness. Rose turned and saw her leaving. 

"What's wrong? Don't you want to look around, you've been gone for a bit."

Tonks shook her head as she continued to distance herself from the castle. 

"It's not the place it used to be. That's a place of evil and sorrow now just like everything else in this world now that it all belongs to him."

"Him who? We've changed things in worlds before to make them better maybe we can do that here too!"

Rose turned to look at the Doctor as if to have him back up her last statement. However, Tonks spoke again before he had the chance to respond. 

"No this place is different. Even if we destroyed him and weeded out the evil he's spread it wouldn't matter. It wouldn't bring back the lost homes and families. "

Rose met Tonks sad eyes and saw there was nothing she could say to convince her that she hadn't lost her home. 

"Alright, then where to next?"

Rose walked into the Tardis smiling. 

"Well since this is a day to visit family let's go see mum!"

"Oh alright, I suppose she's due a visit."

Rose softly laughed. 

"My mum's slapped him over not visiting once. It was quite the shock. Time works differently ya know, he thought it had only been twelve hours but it had been twelve months instead."

Tonks heard the doctor grunt from the other side of the console. 

"It was an honest mistake we had been visiting the year five billion after all."

Rose smiled across the room at him. 

"That was our first date."

"We had chips." proclaimed the doctor with a grin. 

Tonks watched the two exchanging the look they so often shared. Anyone in their right mind would think the two were a couple. However, they weren't because there was something holding them back, though Tonks wasn't sure what it was. 

The doctor broke their gaze first to glance down at his monitor. 

"Here we are good ol London."

Rose ran and opened the door to look out. 

"There's no place like London! Come on Tonks we will introduce you to mum."

They were walking towards Rose's home when suddenly everywhere they looked there were human silhouettes. Rose stopped walking and looked around them. 

"Um, Doctor.."

The doctor was also looking around watching people interact with the silhouettes without any signs of fear. 

"They're everywhere!"

Jackie walked out of the house to find them all standing there looking dumbfounded at the way she too was interacting with the silhouette beside her. 

"It's alright, they haven't got long. Midday shift only lasts a couple of minutes. They're about to fade."

The doctor looked at her with shock at her calmness. 

"What do you mean, shift? Since when did ghosts have shifts? Since when did shifts have ghosts? What's going on?"

Jacky smiled at his look of shock before embracing her daughter. 

"He seems tense even more than usual that is."

Rose's expression matched that of the doctor's. 

"Who's your friend?"

"Tonks," Rose mumbled as she watched them disappear just as her mother had said they would. 

"Mum, what's going on?"

Jacky laughed as she put her arm around Rose's shoulders to lead her inside. 

"I'll explain everything over a cup of tea."

Jacky poured them all tea and sat with them around the small table in the corner of the kitchen. 

"So about two months ago we all woke up to find ghosts, everywhere. The whole planet was panicking. Until it sort of sank in that we were lucky to have our loved ones back."

"Mum what do you mean your loved ones?"

"The ghost I was with was your Granddad Prentice."

"What makes you think it's granddad?"

"It just feels like him. There's that smell, those old cigarettes he always smoked don't ya smell it?"

Rose shook her head no before looking over at the doctor. 

"I'm sorry, Jackie, but there's no smell, there are no cigarettes. Just a memory."

"But if they're not ghosts, what are they then?" asked Rose. 

Tonks spoke up from the corner of the table where she had been sitting silently listening to the story unfold. 

"Those things weren't ghosts. I've seen plenty of ghosts in my time and none of them ever looked like what we just saw."

Everyone looked over at her. She could see the mixed emotions her statement was causing. Jackie seemed upset that she wasn't supporting her while Rose looked worried. Whereas the doctor appeared to have an idea as he usually did.

"We need to get back to the Tardis before they come back. I need to get ready."

Jackie turned to him clearly upset. 

"Ready for what? Don't you go ruining it by reducing it to science? Why can't it be real? Just think of it, though. All the people we've lost. Our families coming back home. Don't you think it's beautiful?"

He turned to Rose and Jackie as he and Tonks headed for the door. 

"No Jackie, I think it's horrific. Rose, give us a hand."

The three of them stood outside the Tardis setting out cones and wires. 

"So what's this meant to do?" asked Tonks as she knelt over one of the cones. 

"If done properly it should triangulate their point of origin." replied the doctor. 

Rose sat with what appeared to be the controller for the device. 

"I can't believe the world wants ghosts just hanging around. Mum even said some were holding celebrations and marriages for them."

Tonks looked up from what she was doing and turned to where Rose's was sitting. 

"I believe it. Have you ever loved someone so much that simply being around them makes you happier than you could ever be?" 

She saw Rose shift her gaze in the doctor's direction briefly before looking back at her. 

"Now imagine that someone is gone forever along with every bit of joy they once brought you. Everyone would embrace the chance of having that person back."

The doctor walked over to them. 

"That's not what's happening here though something is pulling whatever this being is into this world and I have a feeling they aren't here to console the human race."

Tonks stood and headed inside the Tardis. 

"It's almost time Doctor the next wave is in two minutes."

The figures began appearing just as they had before. People began walking out of their homes to greet the silhouettes. One of them began walking towards the cones and became trapped. It thrashed and lashed out trying to break free until suddenly they all disappeared. 

The doctor ran over to look at the device Rose was holding. 

"I said so! They have been forced into existence from one specific point, and I can track down the source. Allons y!"

They gathered the supplies and ran into the Tardis. As they materialized they found themselves in what appeared to be a loading bay and was immediately surrounded by armed troops. The doctor looked at the guards on his screen a moment before heading towards the door. 

"If I didn't know any better I'd say they knew we were coming."

Rose gave a sarcastic remark as she and Tonks turned to follow him out. 

"Best not leave them waiting then!" 

As they exited the Tardis a woman approached them with a look of exuberance. 

"Doctor, Welcome to Torchwood."

"I'm sorry have we met?"

The woman smirked. 

"No, but we make it our business here at Torchwood to know the enemy."

"Enemy? I'm not an enemy of earth."

The woman looked from him to the two women. 

"Anything alien is the enemy and Torchwood was founded by Her Majesty with the intention of keeping Britain great, and fighting the alien horde. However, in this case, we feel you could assist us with some answers."

They all followed the woman through several hallways until she finally stopped outside a large white door. Once she activated the lock pad outside they entered the room and saw a large black sphere hovering in the far back of the room. 

"Where did this come from?"

The woman looked at him with a bold sense of authority. 

"If it's alien it's ours. We strip what we find and use it to protect Britain. Why what is it?"

"Well, it's impossible for starters. I always thought it was just a theory, but it's a vessel designed to exist outside time and space, traveling through the Void.

"What's the Void?"

The doctor slowly walked closer to the sphere. 

"The space between dimensions. There are all sorts of realities around us, different dimensions, billions of parallel universes all stacked up against each other. The Void is the space in between, containing absolutely nothing. Imagine that. Nothing. No light, no dark, no up, no down, no life, no time. Without end. My people called it the Void. The Eternals call it the Howling. But some people call it Hell."

She looked excited. 

"How do we get inside it?"

The doctor looked at her with annoyance as if he hadn't made it clear that this wasn't something to be toyed with. 

"We don't! Now I'll ask you again where did it come from?"

The doctor's eyes bore into her. Her look of authority vanished under his harsh tone. 

"It came through into this world, and the ghosts followed in its wake. We don't know how it got here. We didn't know anything about it until now. However, I can show you where it came through."

The doctor followed her back through the hallways in silence until stopping in front of a large white wall. 

"The sphere came through here. A hole in the world. Not active at the moment, but when we fire particle engines at that exact spot, the breech opens up."

The doctor looked from the wall back to her his irritation growing the more she spoke. 

"So, you find the breach, probe it, the sphere comes through six hundred feet above London, bam. It leaves a hole in the fabric of reality. And that hole, you think, oh, shall we leave it alone? Shall we back off? Shall we play it safe? Nah, you think let's make it bigger!"

Before anything further could be said a man came over the intercoms screaming about the sphere becoming active and that something had broken into the room where he and the girls were waiting for them. 

"Doctor it's Cybermen. The Cybermen are here!"

The doctor's eyes widen from Roses voice coming through the intercom. 

"Oh this is bad, this is very bad!"

The doctor ran back through the halls to the room where the sphere was located. When he turned the corner not only did he see Cybermen but there were Daleks exiting the void ship to join the ever-growing crowd inside the room. 

The woman behind him stopped running and stared into the room. 

"It's an invasion!"

"No, it's a victory. All those silhouettes that everyone thought where Ghost was actually them. They have been spreading throughout the world to ensure they had control over every part of the earth. Torchwood helped them do that by continuing to activate the breach."

The Cybermen turn to address the Daleks. 

"Unknown being will identify itself!"

The approaching Dalek scan the room. 

"The presence of the inferior spices known as Cybermen have been detected!"

The Cyberman once again addressed the Dalek. 

"Consider, our technologies are compatible. Together, we could upgrade the Universe."

The Dalek turned back to the Cyberman. 

"You propose an alliance?"

"This is correct."

"Request denied. Inferior species shall be exterminated!"

The two species began trying to destroy each other. Ending in the Dalek defeating the Cyberman standing in the room at which time it noticed the Doctor standing in the doorway. 

"Identify yourself or be exterminated!"

"Oh me? I'm the doctor!"

The woman reached up to her earpiece. 

"I'm getting a world that the readings are detecting thousands of them everywhere!"

"We will exterminate all inferior species!"

The doctor motioned for Rose and Tonks to get out of the room. 

They ran over to where he and the woman stood beside the door panel. He pulled his sonic screwdriver out his pocket sealing the room shut. 

"Come on, I have an idea but that won't hold them for long."

As they ran the Doctor explained his insane plan. 

"The void is made up of like er, background radiation. Since the Daleks lived inside the void and the Cybermen followed them through they are all covered in that radiation. We just have to open the Void and reverse the void stuff to where it pulls them all back inside."

"Then you close it for good!" Panted Rose as she came to a halt behind the doctor. 

"Exactly because the breach itself is soaked in Void stuff so in the end, it'll close itself. And that's it. Kaput."

Tonks glanced at them sharing their look of victory. 

"Let's do it then!"

They set up the terminal and pushed the levers up to begin the possession of sending the Cybermen and Daleks back into the void. They stood in the corner of the office and watched as a bright light came out of the breach and a strong wind rushes into it, sucking the first Daleks through the windows and into the void. 

The doctor gave Rose a tight hug as they watched his plan working with success. Cybermen all over the world were lifted off their feet and into the air. There was a steady stream of Daleks and Cybermen all being sucked through the one broken window into the Void. 

The three of them cheered and smiled until out of nowhere a Cyberman grabbed hold of Rose's arm and began dragging her into the void with him. 

"Doctor!"

They rushed towards her trying to catch her before she was pulled into the void but failed. They watched as the void collapse in on itself just as they had predicted it would. 

The doctor fell to the floor and punched the tile beneath him. 

"She's gone. How did this happen?"

Tonks walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. 

"We couldn't have known that would happen."

The doctor looked up at her with agony etched into his face. 

"I was supposed to protect her. She trusted me."

Tonks watched as a single tear rolled down his face. 

Tonks watched the Doctor standing at the console of the tardis. He appeared lost and unable to decide what to do next. 

"Why didn't you ever tell her?"

He looked up startled by the disturbance in the silence that they had been sharing for several hours after the void had collapsed. 

"Tell her what?"

Tonks leaned her elbows against her knees to get a better look at him. 

"That you loved her. Any fool could see the way the two of you felt just by the way you'd look at each other."

He slumped against the wall sliding down until he was sitting on the grated floor. 

"Humans decay; you wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone that you– she could have spent the rest of her life with me, but I can’t spend the rest of mine with her. So I never told her.”

Tonks watched as more tears silently rolled down his face, though he tried to hide it. 

"Well for what it's worth, she told me she had made her decision long ago that she'd never leave you."

He stood from the floor and slowly walked around the console adjusting controls. 

“Facing death is part of being human; even she couldn't change that. I'd almost have thought she could though because I've seen fake gods and bad gods and demigods and would-be gods; out of all that, out of that whole pantheon, if I believe in one thing... just one thing... I believe in her.”

Tonks jumped up abruptly. 

"Take us to the wizarding world, I have a plan!"

"A plan for what? What's happened can't be fixed."

Tonks rushed over to him. 

"What if it could be?"

"Time Lords can't alter history it would cause a paradox and there are these creatures that don't take kindly to that!"

She smiled mischievously. 

"I'm no time lord. We wouldn't be using your magic we would be using mine!"

He looked at her confused. 

"Hear me out. We have something in my world that's capable of rewinding time it's been done before without creatures appearing to destroy us. There's something else in my world that could solve the loneliness you've been living with for far too long."

He looked down at his shoes as if he was hoping for them to tell him what he should do. 

"Doctor, trust me this will work."

He began turning his controls as she told him her plan. 

"The time Turner will take us back to before the void closed and we can save Rose. Whereas the resurrection stone can make it where Rose can travel with you for the rest of your life. You simply bring her back when she dies like that regeneration bit you do except she will always look the same." 

The doctor listened silently. 

"Rose said you have changed things for the better before so let me change this for you. Let me give you the chance to share your life with someone."

He looked up at her sadly. 

"Why did you never use these to bring back your family?"

Tonks sighed. 

"I was never sure the time turner would go back that far and I didn't want to go back if I couldn't save them. As for the stone, I decided I didn't want to bring them back and make them live in the world he's created. No matter how much I need them back I'd never want them to see what he's done to our home."

"Fair enough."

He walked over to the door and held out his hand. 

"Shall we do this then."

"I was afraid you wouldn't go for it."

He gave her a sad smile. 

"Every lonely monster needs his companion."

Tonks took his hand and walked over to her family's graves. She pulled her wand she hadn't used in some time out her robe. 

"Accio resurrection stone. Accio time turner."

"Well, that's handy."

She chuckled at his look of amazement. 

"Let's go save Rose."

Once they returned back to Torchwood she told him to be sure to stay out of sight and told him that once time caught up with itself Rose might have no memory of being sucked into the void. After she was sure he understood what was going to happen she began rewinding time till the moment before they activated the void. 

"How will you get us all out of the room before Rose is grabbed?"

She watched as the Cybermen and Daleks began to be sucked into the void. 

"Like this."

She hid around the corner where they wouldn't be seen and began to scream out in terror. 

"HELP! SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME!"

As she predicted Rose and the past versions of themselves came running out the office looking around the empty corridor for the person in need. Rose turned to watch the void collapse, sealing it for good. 

By the time she turned around, they had embraced her into a group hug. 

"We did it!" She squealed as they hugged her tighter. 

He released her and grabbed her hand. 

"Tonks did it. We have a lot to tell you, allons y!"

They walked back to the tardis laughing and hugging as they filled her in on what had happened. 

"I can't believe you did that for me. I thought time lords couldn't alter history."

"Tonks isn't a time lord."

Rose couldn't stop thanking them and grinning. 

"So where are we off to next?"

"Before we go anywhere there's something else I want to talk to you about Rose. "

He pulled the stone Tonks had given him out his pocket. 

"Tonks gave this to me and I tinkered with it a bit and if you choose to I could transfer the magic of this stone into you."

She opened her mouth to answer but he stopped her. 

"Don't decide yet. Give it some thought, I’m old enough to know that a longer life isn’t always a better one. You would never age you'd outlive your mum and friends, there would come a time when you wouldn't have anyone left."

She grabbed his hand and looked down at the stone before meeting his eyes. 

"I'd have you, I love you. "

He looked past Rose to see Tonks standing against the wall smiling at them. 

"Quite right too. I suppose it's bout time I told you… Rose Tyler…I love you."

Rose embraced him in a tight hug as tears of joy spilled down her face. She pulled away from him only far enough to capture his lips in a hard kiss. 

They broke apart when they heard Tonks clapping behind them. She walked over and gave them both a hug. 

"It's about bloody time!"

They all laughed. 

"So as Rose asked earlier, Where to next?"

The doctor grabbed her hand and lead her towards the door. 

"We are already here. I thought since you gave me what I needed it was only fair to return the favor."

He opened the door to show her home before the wars and before the death of her family. She could see them in the distance playing in the grass in front of Hagrid's hut.

Tears welled in her eyes as she watched them. She could hear their laughter traveling through the air towards her. 

"I thought... I thought you said you couldn't alter history."

"I'm not, I'm bringing you home. What you do after we leave is in your hands."

She was afraid to blink in fear she was dreaming it all like she had so many times before. 

"This is real, isn't it?"

He laid a hand on her shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze for comfort. 

"It's as real as it gets." 

She spun around and hugged him. 

"Thank you, you'll never know what this means to me!"

He wrapped his arm around Rose and pulled her close to him. 

"Trust me I know. "

They watched her run across the Hogwarts grounds towards her husband and son.

Rose whipped tears from her eyes. 

"This has been our best adventure yet!"

He smiled at her and closed the door as they headed off into space. 

"Rose Tyler.."

She turned to look at him. He leaned down and kissed her softly wrapping his arms around her. 

"There's been so many times I've wanted you to do this. It's better than I ever imagined it would be!"

He smiled at her warmly, holding her close to him. 

"There's been so many times I've wanted to do it." 

Her hands slid down his back. She slowly unbuttoned his lower button on his suit jacket as she stared up at him waiting to see if he would stop her. His gaze looked over her from head to toe before meeting her eyes again. 

"You seem nervous doctor."

He looked around the tardis. 

"Well, I can't say it hasn't been a while since-"

She cut him off with a kiss. 

"I'm sure it'll come back to you."

He reached up to brush her hair out her face before finishing unbuttoning his jacket and laying it over the chair. As his eyes continue to travel over her admiring every detail, she reached over to slowly untuck his shirt and began rubbing her hands over his newly exposed skin. He leaned down to whisper into her ear. 

"I think it's starting to."

The night passed filled with confessions of love and reminiscing of past adventures. He had done as she wished and transferred the stone's magic into her creating an eternal companion that he could share his life with. 

They were curled up on the bed watching the solar systems flying by when he turned to her and kissed her forehead with a soft twinkle in his eyes. 

“How long are you going to stay with me?”

She smiled at him. 

"You know the answer to that."

He gave her a joyous dopey grin. 

"Yeah but I want to hear you say it."

She kissed him deeply before laying her head back onto his chest and gazing out the window. 

"Forever."


End file.
